


Ever After After All

by Firalla11



Series: Dreamwidth Transfers [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalla11/pseuds/Firalla11
Summary: “You’re still short,” Joey says, after a beat.“Don’t ruin the moment,” Cam murmurs.





	Ever After After All

**Author's Note:**

> This?? Is tooth-rotting fluff ft. one incredibly unsmooth Ryan Johansen, and Cam, who loves him anyway.

Cam collapses on the his couch with a sigh, taking in the handful of stray cups and bottles and takeout containers. It’s a bit of a mess, but not a bad one considering how many people were here. He doesn’t mind the clean up anyway. It’s worth it for the distraction half a hockey team can bring – the half of the team that didn’t fly home for Christmas break.

It’s good he’s not the only one still in town; it's harder to feel lonely with an apartment full of people–

He groans softly as the buzzer goes off. Of _course_ someone forgot something. It happens every time.

He gets to his feet and trudges back to his door, rolling his eyes as the buzzer keeps ringing, insistent. And irritating. “Alright, okay, I’m coming,” he mutters. “It can’t be that important or you wouldn’t have left it here in the first place.”

He unlocks the door and throws it wide, quip about impatience, forgetfulness dying on his lips. It’s not any of the guys.

At least, not any who were just here.

Not just a guy, either.

“Joey–?” he breathes. “What– how– you said you couldn’t come.”

Joey ducks his head. “Yeah, well. Didn’t want to get your hopes up if I couldn’t make the flight.”

Cam hesitates a beat, then he shakes himself and steps forward, pressing his face to Joey’s chest and hugging him tight. He sighs as Joey’s arms wrap around him, grins as he feels Joey press a kiss to his hair. “I missed you.”

Cam nods. “You too.”

They haven’t seen each other in weeks. Thinking they were going to miss Christmas too was… hard.

“You’re still short,” Joey says, after a beat.

“Don’t ruin the moment,” Cam murmurs, even as he tries not to laugh.

They stand together for another moment, then Cam does pull away, finally, pulls Joey into his apartment and shuts the door behind him.

He takes advantage of Joey taking off his jacket and toeing off his shoes to drink the sight of him in.

Joey’s hair is a good length for his face, finally. Not that awful mullet, not cut so close to his head. It’s soft to the touch when Cam reaches up, runs his fingers through it.

He settles with his hand cupping Joey’s jaw, Joey’s eyes on his. He can’t remember the last time they were this close, alone. It feels like years.

Joey’s jacket falls to the floor.

Cam’s not sure which of them moves first, who closes the space between them until their bodies are flush, their lips meeting, familiar and sweet. It’s been so long.

Joey gasps, breaks the kiss when Cam backs him up against the wall. He grins. “Now _that’s_ a proper hello.”

“Ruining the moment,” Cam repeats, mock-stern. “Totally ruining the moment.”

“You love it,” Joey says.

“Clearly I have awful taste.”

Joey ducks in for another kiss. “At least you don’t taste awful.”

Cam snorts. “That’s terrible. You’re terrible.”

“Can I show you how terrible I can be?” Joey wiggles his eyebrows, grinning.

Cam laughs so hard he has to lean against Joey to stay on his feet.

“I missed that,” Joey says, once Cam’s calm enough to hear him.

“What? Being a dork? Pretty sure you don’t stop–”

“No,” Joey says, soft. “I miss making you laugh.”

Cam blinks. That’s– sweet. He pushes up on his tiptoes and presses a kiss to Joey’s cheek. His skin is warm against Cam’s lips. “I love you, too.”

Joey’s hands tighten on his hips. He shoots Cam a crooked smile. “I, uh, can I blow you now?”

It’s not even close to a graceful change of subject, but it’s very Joey, especially when he’s flustered.

“Sure,” Cam says, taking a step back. He reaches for Joey’s hand. “After that, you can tell me how you managed to keep your visit a secret from me. You’re terrible at secrets. Remember that time you told Matty what you got him for his birthday? Before he opened the box?”

“I’m not terrible at the important ones,” Joey protests. “I’ve had a ring picked out for you for months–”

He breaks off, freezes, eyes going wide, but it’s too late for Cam to misunderstand _that_. “You have one picked out? Or you _bought_ it?” he asks. His voice isn’t quite as calm as he’d like, but he can be forgiven for that, he thinks.

“I, uh. The second one?”

“You bought a ring,” Cam says, deliberate, slow, gaze locked on Joey's. “To propose to me with. Months ago. And I’m only finding out about it now?”

“You weren’t supposed to find out like this at _all_ ,” Joey says. “I was gonna wait ‘til tomorrow. Make you dinner–”

“You can’t cook.”

“I would’ve _tried_ ,” Joey says. He scrubs a hand through his hair. “Probably would’ve had to get takeout or something, but I would’ve tried. There were going to be candles and shit. It was gonna be great. Real romantic.” He shakes his head, mutters, “I can’t believe I messed up my own proposal.”

“You haven’t messed anything up,” Cam says, cautious. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears. “Pretty sure there hasn’t _been_ a proposal yet.”

He can see Joey’s throat bob as he swallows. “Is that a hint?”

“Do you need it to be one?” Cam asks. His palms feel damp.

Joey shakes his head, slow. “I guess– since you already know–”

He fumbles for something in his back pocket, drops down to one knee before Cam can do more than blink. He has a ring resting in his palm a beat later, glinting in the lamp light. His entire face is red. “Marry me?”

It’s simple, but it fits.

Cam drops to his knees in front of him, nodding. He throws his arms around Joey’s shoulders, squeezes him tight, then he sits back on his heels and holds out his hand.

Joey’s eyes are wide. Cam’s not sure he’s moved since he asked. Cam nudges him. “You gonna put that on me?” he asks.

Joey nods jerkily. “Yeah, I– right. Right.” He reaches for Cam’s hand, slides the ring onto his finger. “Wow.”

Cam nods, closing his hand into a fist to see the ring catch the light, to learn how it feels. It’s light, for all that it means, for the importance, the weight it carries.

They sit for another moment, then Joey nudges him. It takes a beat for Cam to tear his eyes away from the ring. Joey winks when their gazes meet. “Can I blow you _now?_ ”

“Romantic,” Cam deadpans. He only manages to hold a straight face for a moment before he starts to laugh and scrambles to his feet. “Yes, yes, oh my god, come on. I agreed to _marry_ you. _Yes_ I want you to– how is that even a question?”

Joey follows Cam up. He’s beaming. “You said yes.”

Cam smiles. “I sure did.”


End file.
